


The Buddy-Moon

by DarkKnightDarkSide



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben was engaged to Phasma prior to start of fic, Clueless Ben - the only Ben I know how to write, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Light angst with a HEA, Pining, Rey slowburns herself, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkKnightDarkSide/pseuds/DarkKnightDarkSide
Summary: Rey has been pining for her best friend, Ben Solo, since they were in 9th grade. So what's a girl to do when her bestie gets dumped at the altar, and still wants to take his honeymoon vacation? It's just to help him get the closure he needs. After all, what's a little bed sharing between friends?Based on a prompt from @Reylo_Prompts
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 35
Kudos: 148
Collections: Space Cafe 2020 Exchange





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CajunSpice714](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CajunSpice714/gifts).



> Siri, I hope you enjoy! More to come...

_One Week Ago_

Rey sucked in a breath as the first delicate notes of the _Wedding March_ floated on the late spring breeze. Her eyes flickered to Ben’s face, who stood proud as a redwood in his black tux. 

He wasn’t looking at her. 

His gaze was fixed on the gilded archway at the end of the rows of chairs, and it looked as though he, too, was holding his breath. The crowd on either side of the petal strewn lane craned their necks backward, waiting to catch a glimpse of the lovely bride. 

The music played on, hitting its crescendo, and still they waited. 

Ben’s face was stoic, but Rey saw his trademark tell: his chin wobbled, just slightly, lip jutting forward and then pulled back. 

Murmurs, now, among the guests. 

The song was nearly over, but the pianist didn’t seem to know what to do so they just continued playing. Rey almost stepped off the platform and went to Ben’s side, decorum be damned, when someone appeared among the white roses wound into the arch. 

It wasn’t Gwen. 

It was Han, Ben’s dad. He had been slated to walk Gwen down the aisle since she didn’t have a relationship with her own father, and he was the worst possible person who could have been standing there alone. Because Rey knew what he had to say when he strode down the aisle in five bounding steps, and leaned in close to Ben’s ear. And she knew it would humiliate him even further to be given this information by his father, in whose eyes Ben always believed he came up short. 

The chattering in the velvet backed chairs fell silent. She swept her eyes over to take in the sea of blanched faces, watching the drama unfold. 

“No...no!” Ben shouted, jerking his arm away from Han and stomping back down the aisle toward the large manor house where the reception was to be held. 

Rey followed behind, calling his name. 

  
  
  


_Present Day_

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Rose asked, perched on the edge of Rey’s single bed that was covered in a galaxy-print duvet. 

“Why wouldn’t it be?” Rey responded, peeking her head around the oversized suitcase she was stuffing unfolded clothes into. 

“Oh I don’t know...maybe because you’ve been in love with Ben Solo since 9th grade, so going with him on his failed honeymoon might just rub salt in the gaping wound you refuse to get therapy for?”

Rey pretended not to hear that and continued pushing down the four bathing suits and twelve changes of clothes she had packed for a week-long trip. Now for the real dilemma...finding enough space for her shoes.

Rose continued, undeterred from the brutal honesty for which she was known in their friend group. “Rey. Look, I didn’t mean to be harsh but it’s just that I know you, and I know what’s going to happen. You’re going to go on this trip, spend the whole time letting Ben cry on your shoulder about Gwen, he’s going to tell you that you’re the best friend in the world, and deep inside you’re going to be dying. I don’t want you to waste the rest of your 20s pining for a guy that doesn’t see you like that, when there are so many other people who would JUMP at the chance to date you.”

_But none like him_ , Rey thought wistfully. Still, she realized Rose was not going to let this drop until she addressed the 6’3 elephant in the room. She closed the suitcase lid and leaned onto it with her elbows, face in her palms, looking up at the petite girl. 

“What do you want me to do, Rose? He’s my best friend and he’s _hurting._ That damn bitch ran off with his teammate, for God’s sake.” She was seething just thinking about it. 

Every Wednesday night for a year Ben had gone to amateur rugby league practice, and Gwen never missed a match. Turns out though, it was Hux’s pasty ginger ass she had been watching run up and down the field. 

Who was stupid enough to give up a shot at marriage with Bennett Lucas Organa Solo? Gwendolyn Phasma, that’s who, and she would remain on Rey’s shit-list for all time. 

“It wouldn’t kill you to think about yourself for once, Rey. What happened to Ben is awful, and you _are_ a great friend to support him, but you can do that from right here in Chicago.”

“Did it occur to you that maybe I _am_ thinking of myself? When am I ever going to get the chance to go to Hawaii again, completely free? It’s definitely not happening on a dog groomer’s salary, I can tell you that.”

Rose sighed. Rey had scored a point, and she knew it. 

“So it’s settled then,” she told her friend, heading into her closet to bring back two pairs of wedge sandals. She held them up for inspection. “Now which one of these would you wear to a luau?” 

  
  


* * *

The alarm made its obnoxious presence known, pulling Rey from her fitful sleep. She tossed and turned most of the night, excitement keeping her awake. It was a day of firsts: her longest ever plane ride, her first vacation with Ben, and, in fact, her first real vacation. The stifling road trips they took when she was a kid to visit her bitter old grandfather hardly counted as recreation. 

So what if the only reason she was getting to go was because Gwen was a terrible human being? She would make the most of it, and more importantly, she would help pull Ben out of his funk, even if just for a little while. Rey knew they could have fun together; that was never a problem wherever they went. Her goofy sense of humor and Ben’s deadpan sarcasm always made for laughs, and they could spend hours talking about books or music. When that well ran dry, there was their favorite game of making up stories about the people in their surroundings. 

And this was going to be paradise. Unlimited drinks, lounging on a beautiful white sand beach, snorkeling and windsurfing - no way they would be bored. Rey would keep Ben busy and keep his mind occupied, and soon he would forget all about the woman who had never really appreciated him anyway. 

...And if they were to find themselves near a double hammock when the sun was sinking low in the painted tropical sky, well, who could say what might happen? 

She dressed in record time, throwing her hair into her signature three bun style and pulling on comfortable athletic wear to prepare for the eight hour flight. After brushing her teeth and applying a quick swipe of powdered foundation and mascara, she was ready to go. The adrenaline was pumping so hard she thought she might not even need her usual double shot espresso to get her through the morning. 

Rey put in her request for an Uber and double checked that she had all her bags. Rides were plentiful this early, buzzing across the city on various commutes. Her driver, Snap, was arriving in 5 minutes. 

When the black Toyota pulled up in front of her building, she gave Snap a cheerful wave and confirmed that yes, she was Rey Johnson headed to O’Hare International. He popped the trunk and helped her load her suitcase, and then they were off. 

She fired off a text to Ben, who was coming in from the north side of the city, to let him know she’d meet him at the American Airlines check-in desk. 

“Ok, sounds good,” he pinged back quickly. 

She wanted to pinch herself to make sure this was really happening.

Rose had been spot on the money when she said Rey had been in love with Ben since 9th grade. They met in Drama Club and got cast as the leads in the school production of _A Midsummer Night’s Dream_. She knew he was acting, but she felt the first flutterings of new love when she heard him call her “My sweet queen.” 

After that, she was determined to get close to him and it worked - but it never became more than a friendship. She hoped, she longed, she dreamed of the day he would ask her out, but since she was too embarrassed to make the first move and he was too engrossed in his studies and hobbies, that wish went ungranted. 

Before she realized it, too many years had passed to suggest they could ever be anything other than best friends, and then one day Ben called her on his way home from work. 

“I met someone today,” he said, his normally even voice laced with excitement. 

Her heart squeezed until she lost her breath. These were the words she had dreaded to hear since they were 15. But he sounded so...happy. And she wanted him to be happy, most of all. 

So she faked a smile into the receiver, hoping it would lift her tone, and asked a flurry of questions like a good best friend should. 

Rey held her tongue when her first impression of Gwen left her cold, chalking it up--with a twinge of guilt--to her own jealousy. 

Over the next two years, she went to bed crying many nights, caught between being unable to put Ben in the awkward position of hearing her confessed feelings, and being equally unable to move on. She had gone on a few dates, but they always ended the same way: with the man in front of her falling hopelessly short of the dark haired, moody but with a heart-of-gold, man she was in love with. 

It only got worse when Ben announced his engagement, and asked Rey if she would buck tradition and be his “best maid.” She played off the tears in her eyes as happiness for them, but inside her chest it felt like someone had released a swarm of bees. 

Still, the day of the wedding when Gwen left him standing there, flexing and releasing his fists as though he were clenching his own broken heart, Rey did not feel any satisfaction. Whatever else she wanted him to be, Ben was her best friend and to see him hurting was to suffer that same pain ten-fold. 

After she chased him down, she found him sitting alone in one of the old house’s alcoves, looking cramped with his knees pulled to his chest. There was just room enough for her to slip down beside him, not saying anything but resting her hand lightly on his knee. 

“I just don’t get it…” he finally said, his voice cracking. “I really thought she loved me. I gave her everything, didn’t I?”

“She had everyone fooled, Ben.” _Everyone but me, but I ignored my gut instinct and now look at you. If only I’d been braver…_

He buried his face in his huge hands, fingers digging into his hair. Rey wrapped one arm around his shoulder, not making any mention of his quiet sobs. 

He looked up at her, his amber-brown eyes a bit bloodshot. “Am I going to be alone forever, Rey?”

“You’re not alone,” she told him, and she longed to say the rest of what was pushing from behind her lips. _You’ll always have me._

The uber rolled to a stop, breaking her from her thoughts. They had arrived in the departures lane, and it was nearly time. In approximately 90 minutes she would be taking off for Leilani Cove, the all-inclusive resort Ben had booked for his honeymoon. 

“A buddy-moon,” he had called it, when he told her his crazy idea for getting closure. 

She smiled as she grabbed her suitcase and told the driver thank you. 

He wanted closure, and she wanted a new beginning. This was going to be the trip of a lifetime. 

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

The flight had been fairly uneventful, but enjoyable, simply because they were together. One highlight was when they hit a small patch of turbulence, and Ben reached out to grab Rey’s shoulder to steady her, knowing she wasn’t used to flying long distances. She turned her head to the window to hide her blush.

Then, around hour four, they involved themselves in a mini food fight, tossing roasted peanuts at each other and trying to catch them in their mouths. That came to an abrupt end when the stewardess informed them with crossed arms that continuing could result in their being banned from future flights. 

Ben, unflappable as he usually was, had simply cleared his throat and given her his most innocent puppy dog eyes. “Sorry ma’am, won’t happen again.” 

A faint pink creeped across the woman’s pretty face, and her sternness melted away. “It’s OK, I know these long flights can be dull. Just behave yourself from now on, OK?” And with that, she strode off with a wink.

He had that effect on people, as Rey had seen time and time again. It was one of the many things she loved about him. She devolved into a fit of laughter, poking him in the ribs. 

“Can you behave yourself, Bennett?” she teased him. 

He waggled his eyebrows and gave her a devilish smirk. “You know I’m a rebel, Ms. Johnson.” 

She melted like a popsicle on a July afternoon, but she was sure he didn’t notice. He never did.

Finally, they settled down to watch an in-flight movie, sharing a pair of air-pods when Rey realized she had forgotten hers at home. She took the left and he took the right, and she spread the travel blanket she  _ did _ remember to pack over their laps. It looked like a napkin across Ben’s wide thighs, but he murmured a ‘Thank you’ just the same. 

The movie turned out to be  _ Forgetting Sarah Marshall _ , and about twenty minutes in, Ben was squirming uncomfortably. The plot was hitting a little too close to home, depicting a man who takes a trip - to Hawaii no less - to forget about his ex, only to discover she’s traveling to the same resort. 

Rey clicked off the channel, throwing him an apologetic glance. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t know what it was about.” 

He shrugged, staring moodily down at his hands. “I know you like Jason Segel.” 

“We don’t have to watch a movie...we could play  _ Guess the Backstory _ ,” she offered, referring to their made up game of people watching. 

“Maybe later.” 

“Ok.” She let it go, knowing that he needed to sulk a bit to get it out of his system. 

Instead, he surprised her with his sincerity. “Rey, I wanted to thank you, again, for agreeing to come with me. I know it’s a crazy idea.”

“It’s not crazy. You paid a lot of money for this trip, and you deserve to get away. I’m thrilled you asked me to come.”

He looked back at her, his warm honeyed eyes softening. 

“We’re going to have the best time, you’ll see. Who knows, maybe you’ll even meet a hot hula girl,” she grinned, trying to lighten the mood.

He smiled faintly, but shook his head. “I don’t know, I think I’m done with love for a little while.”

She tried to hide her disappointment. “Yeah...me too.”

  
  
  


At last, they made it through the second leg of their connection and touched down safely in Honolulu. As soon as they stepped off the plane, they found a concierge from Leilani Cove’s VIP arrival lounge holding a sign to greet them -  _ Mr. & Mrs. Solo _ . 

Rey’s stomach turned a flip-flop, expecting Ben’s mood to sour, but instead he seemed to find it amusing. He must have been half delirious from the long flight. 

“Well, Mrs. Solo, shall we?” he said, extending his arm. 

“O--Of course,” she stammered, linking her elbow through his. 

The cheerful concierge, a small dark haired woman whose name tag read “Iolana,” stepped toward them and offered two colorful leis. 

“Aloha, Mr. and Mrs. Solo, welcome to Honolulu!” She slipped the flower chains over their necks, Ben having to bend nearly at the waist to allow it, and let them know that they could follow her to the lounge. 

“I could get used to this,” Ben whispered and Rey nodded in agreement. 

Once there, they were offered free sugarcane rum punch and given a fresh cool towel to wipe their brows. Rey had never been treated so well, and they were still in the airport!

Ben gave the baggage carrier a description of their luggage, who went to fetch it, and after about twenty minutes the shuttle arrived. He tipped the porter before escorting Rey out to the blue and white luxury bus, helping her up the step. And then they were off, jostling along the busy highway. 

The drive was short, but Rey still pressed her hands against the glass window, staring in awe at the natural beauty all around them. Even in the middle of the city, the steep rise of rugged volcanoes and moss draped mountains surrounded them like ancient guardians. 

Ben’s family had traveled far more than Rey’s when they were growing up, and he had already been to Hawaii. Rey knew he had chosen it for its romantic backdrops, and she hoped their magic would work for her, as well. 

“I didn’t know there was this much green on the whole planet!”

“Wait until you see the waterfalls,” he told her, with a bemused smile at her awe-stricken expression. 

Soon, the bus was pulling up a steep incline toward a set of large ornate gates framed on each side by hibiscus flower bushes and towering palm trees. The gates parted to reveal a shimmering fountain shooting water from a stone fish. It was like a fairy tale. 

Rey thought of Gwen, who was probably getting takeout from Olive Garden with Hux right about now, and a wicked grin spread over her lips.

A porter was there to take their bags, and a proud gentleman stood at attention, looking quite out of place wearing a tuxedo in the tropical heat. Behind him were at least six similarly dressed men and women. The man in front was calling out names, pairing off one of the staff with each couple.

“What’s he doing?” Rey whispered.

“Every room here comes with a personal attendant for the week. To bring you drinks and stuff. He’s giving out their assignments,” Ben murmured back to her. 

“Do we really need that?” It sounded more than a bit pretentious to someone whose idea of a luxury hotel was splurging on the Hilton. 

“Probably not, but it comes with the room. Don’t worry, they won’t bother us if we don’t want them to.” 

She decided to try and follow Ben’s lead. 

The head attendant came to their names and gave a small genuflect. “Good afternoon, Mr. and Mrs. Solo. Welcome to Leilani Cove. Gwen and Ben, I must say that’s an adorable pair.”

“Actually, you can call me Rey,” she spoke up, earning her a flash of confusion from the attendant which was quickly smoothed into a mask of professionalism.

“My apologies, madam, perhaps there was an error in the ledger,”

“Rey is her middle name,” Ben interjected, and now it was Rey’s turn to look confused, and a bit stung. 

“Of course! So happy to make your acquaintance, Mrs. Rey Solo.” 

For the second time that day, goosebumps danced along her arms at the thought of being  _ Mrs. Rey Solo _ . 

Then the little hissing voice in her mind countered with,  _ It wasn’t you he asked to wear that ring,  _ and the lovely feeling faded away. Maybe Rose was right, maybe this trip was just a way to hurt herself. 

“Your personal attendant for the week will be Maz Kanata. Maz has worked at Leilani Cove for many years, and she has excellent experience in helping guests create the perfect romantic atmosphere. You are in great hands, I assure you.” 

A mature woman with kind eyes standing to his left stepped around to greet them. 

“A pleasure to meet you,” she said, her voice warm and rich. “If you’re ready, please follow me to your suite.”

They walked through lavishly manicured gardens and across the cleanest beach Rey had ever seen, to arrive at a small building with a balcony overlooking the waves. They climbed the steps as Maz unlocked the door, revealing their lodgings for the week. 

It was a three room suite, spacious and decorated with greenery and crisp white accents. The furniture was carved mahogany, and expensive looking paintings hung on the walls. The sitting room held a wide sofa and two plush armchairs, with a large flat screen TV. Beyond that was the bedroom, equally well appointed, with a king sized bed so high off the ground Rey thought she might need a step stool to reach it. The bathroom had a waterfall shower and a jetted tub, big enough for two. There was a door to give privacy in the toilet, but only a gauzy curtain separated the bedroom from the bath. 

Ben and Maz were finalizing the check in process, but Rey barely heard them. The reality of the situation had come crashing in--this was a room made for lovers, not friends. 

That was what she so desperately wanted to be, but she couldn’t force it on Ben. How was she supposed to survive a week of sleeping in the same bed with him,  _ not _ curling up in his arms? A week of showering with nothing between them but a thin sheet of cloth,  _ without  _ violating his privacy? One whole week, pretending to be his wife all the while knowing the truth - he would never see her as more than the squirrely kid she was in high school. 

When she stepped back into the bedroom, deflated, she found that Maz had departed.

“Well, I guess it’s just us now. Check out this room, huh?” He flopped onto the bed, belly first, the mattress protesting his weight.

“It’s amazing. Really.”

“For a thousand dollars a night, it should be,” he laughed.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Sure, what’s up?” Ben propped himself onto an elbow.

“Why did you let them think I was Gwen? I’m...not, you know.”

His eyebrows furrowed. “And I’m damn glad you’re not. I’m sorry, I should have told you before. Leilani Cove is just for couples.”

She bit her lip, steeling herself for the next question. “And you’re Ok with them believing I’m Mrs. Solo?”

He chuckled. “Sure, why not. You nag me sometimes, just like the other Mrs. Solo in my life.”

She rolled her eyes. “Because you’re unbelievably stubborn!”

“I can’t help it if I’m always right,” he retorted, ducking for the playful punch that was inevitably coming his way. 

When she threw it, he caught her wrist and pulled her down onto the bed, wrenching her arms away from her body to tickle her.

She lost her breath from laughing so hard. “B-Ben, st--stop!”

Happy with her defeat, he collapsed beside her. When they had both calmed down, he added, “Anyway, best friends can be sort of like a couple. Just without...you know.”

She turned her head to the wall to hide her eyes. “Right. Without…”

It fell silent for a moment. “This wasn’t the trip I planned, but I’m really glad you’re here. I want you to enjoy yourself this week. You deserve it.”

“You too, Ben. Should we hit the beach?”

“Lead the way, Mrs. Solo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your comments and kudos!


	3. Chapter 3

Rey felt a bit awkward heading into the bathroom to change, since there was little privacy from the bedroom. She would be over the moon if something actually happened to get her out of the friend zone this week, but she was no seductress. Surely Ben had forgotten about how intimately these suites were set up when he’d asked her to come along? 

Fortunately, at least the water closet had a door. She headed for the tiny room and shrugged out of her T-shirt and shorts, replacing them with one of the swimsuits she had packed. 

The days leading up to the trip had been a bit of a whirlwind. Having no clue what one should take on a “finally-win-your-decade-long-unrequited-crush’s-heart impromptu vacation,” she ended up buying five bathing suits in at least three different styles. 

Not to show all her cards on the first round, she decided to start out safe. Today’s selection was a one-piece scoop neck, printed with palm leaves. The top left side was solid olive green, crossing over into the printed side, and belting at the waist with a matching olive green tie. Once she pulled it on, she gathered her discarded clothes into a heap and stepped out into the main bathroom, preparing to generously lather on sunscreen. 

Dropping her clothes, she propped one leg onto the tub and began rubbing in the lotion; first her right and then left leg, then both arms, and then the half-moon of her exposed chest. 

“Do you need me to get your back?”

Rey jumped at the sound of Ben’s voice, not realizing he was standing behind her. How long had he been there??

“Yes--” she turned, and finished with a squeak. “Please.”

Ben was already in his swim trunks, tight and black and hitting at mid thigh. He wasn’t wearing a shirt. 

The last time she had seen him shirtless was junior year, at Finn Storm’s birthday pool party. She remembered it vividly, although back then he was more bony than broad, a lanky tangle of limbs that only hinted at the burly behemoth he would become. But this, this was something else.

She knew, obviously, from seeing him clothed that he was  _ wide _ , but what the clothes didn’t show was just how tight and defined his muscles were. From the flare of his solid shoulders down to the hint of a happy trail disappearing into his shorts, he brought new meaning to the phrase “built like a brick house.” What would it feel like to have his full weight pressed against her, holding her down...

“Rey? Something wrong?” He cocked his head.

She realized then that her jaw had gone slack. “No, sorry, I…just remembered something I forgot to pack.”

“Oh. Well you can borrow whatever from me. Anyway, does your back need sunscreen?”

She nodded dumbly, in disbelief he had bought her excuse. 

He held out his hand for the bottle and she turned back toward the wall. She heard the squelch of it between his palms to warm it, before spreading it slowly over her shoulders. His hands were soft, and the trailing stroke of his fingers was at once soothing and electrifying. She had to fight against arching her back into his touch.

It was over too soon. She turned with a small suppressed sigh. “Want me to get yours?”

“Nah, I’m OK, I could use a little color.”

Rey snorted. “Can’t argue with that, Casper the Friendly Ghost.”

“Hey, that is disrespect toward the dead and I won’t stand for it! Not all of us are lucky enough to have a natural golden glow all year round, ya know.”

She laughed, putting on her sunglasses, and scooping up her beach bag. “Alright, let’s get out there before we lose all the daylight.”

They spent the next two hours lazing on lounge chairs, Rey under the umbrella and Ben sunning himself. She was deeply absorbed in her book, which was on the subject of dark energy and black holes, when Ben sat up and stretched. 

“I’m starting to get hungry, want to get dinner?”

“Sure, that sounds good. Can I finish these last couple pages first?”

“No problem, whatcha reading, anyway?”

“It’s about how scientists are discovering that black holes might be portals into the multiverse, or even a buffer zone between the two. Like a world between worlds.”

He chuckled. “You know, most girls would be reading a book about a rich Duke who falls in love with his chambermaid that can’t stand him right about now.”

“Do I look like most girls to you?” She smirked.

“No. No, you do not.”

He waited patiently for her to click off the e-reader. “So what do you feel like eating? They’ve got ten places to choose from.”

She could only blink in response. “Ten. Restaurants. Here??”

Ben chuckled. “You know, when you’d come over after school, the one thing my mom always said to me when you left was, ‘That girl has quite the healthy appetite! Where does she put it all?’”

Her cheeks went pink with warmth at the thought of Ben’s mother, the elegant chairwoman of the board at Skywalker Industries, commenting on how much she could eat. 

“It wasn’t a bad thing,” Ben reassured her. “She just wanted to make sure someone was feeding you at home! I told her not to worry about that.”

It was only half of the truth. She was certainly being looked after, but not by anyone in  _ her _ home. “Did you tell her that you always packed me an extra sandwich or pudding cup in your lunch?”

He rubbed the back of his neck. “She never asked.”

“Well...in any case, if I’m going to pick between ten different places, I’m going to need to look at some menus. This calls for a carefully planned strategy, you know.”

His smile touched his eyes. “You must be joking.”

“I never joke about food, Ben Solo.”

  
  
  


Rey had done another double take when Ben told her that she didn’t have to choose, and in fact could order a la carte from each place, which Maz would then deliver to the room. 

“Ben...can we come here every year?” she squealed.

He smirked. “Just the two of us?” And the dangling thought left unsaid,  _ To a couple’s resort? _

“Oh, I didn’t mean...eh...It was just a joke.” She chanced a glimpse at his expression, but was surprised to see he didn’t look annoyed, or embarrassed. 

Ben placed the call to room service while Rey quickly showered off and changed into her pajamas. She had planned to bring her usual line up of sweatpants and T-shirts, but Rose convinced her that if she was going through with this madness she should at least put an effort in. So they bought a pair of baby pink silk PJs, consisting of loose shorts and a low-cut camisole top. The hems were embroidered with delicate white lace, brushing her mid thigh below and arching over the top of her breasts above. 

Rey examined herself in the mirror, brushing her damp hair back into a low pony-tail. She took a breath to steady her nerves, and then exited the bathroom as though parading herself in flirty pajamas was a perfectly normal best friend activity. 

“Bad news, I’m afraid, they didn’t have any beef...” Ben gulped when he turned to her. “Tits. TIPS! Any  _ beef tips _ ! Yep, fresh out.”

They stared at each other a moment.  _ Wait,  _ she thought,  _ Is he actually flustered?? _

She moved slowly to the bed and sat down, crossing one leg under her. “That’s ok. I’m sure the rest of it will be delicious.”

He gave a slight nod. “Those look comfortable.” His eyes trailed down to her shorts and up again. “Are they new?”

“New? Well, actually yes...I thought it might be a bit too hot for sweats.”

“Uh huh. It is. Hot,” he stumbled, running a palm through his hair. “Would you like a drink?”

Rey brushed her hair from her eyes, reclining back onto the pillows, saying a silent ‘ _ Thank you’ _ to Rose. “A drink would be good. Can you make me a vodka cranberry?”

“I’ll see what they’ve got in the mini bar.” He was off the bed and striding toward the living room like a flash.

He returned momentarily, a low ball in each hand, ice clinking softly.

“Thank you,” she said, taking her drink and quickly swallowing a sip. The burn gave her courage.

“No problem,” Ben replied, swirling his gin and tonic. “So, Rey, I know we didn’t talk about it before, but I’ll be perfectly fine sleeping on the sofa while we’re here.”

She snorted. “The sofa? Don’t be ridiculous, that thing is barely four feet long! It’s practically a bench.”

He was looking down. “I just...I guess I didn’t think everything through when I asked you to come with me. I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.”

Sitting her drink on the nightstand, she angled her body toward him. “Thank you, really, but I don’t mind sharing the bed. Unless, you’d rather I take the sofa? I mean if  _ you’re  _ uncomfortable...”

“No! No, I couldn’t do that. You’re my guest. And besides…” He locked his gaze on her. “I am. Comfortable.”

Rey felt the tension frisson down her spine as his amber brown eyes pooled in the low lighting. Not for the first time, she noticed their tiny flecks of green suffused through the gold. 

“Good,” she murmured softly, staring now at his plush lips.

Three quick raps at the door cracked the silence. 

“Room service!”

The spell was broken, leaving Rey to wonder what just happened while Ben popped off the bed to answer the door. 

Maz was behind it, with another member of resort staff, who wheeled in a tray loaded with covered dishes. 

“Worked up an appetite, did we, Love Birds?” Maz winked at them.

Rey sank back against the pillows, suddenly envious of the dead jellyfish on the beach.

The staff moved quickly to set the portable table, and Maz lit a candle on the white tablecloth to finish the effect. Then they slipped out, after ushering Rey and Ben to their feast. 

“Shall we?” Ben asked, already peeking under one cloche, releasing the sweet smell of coconut shrimp. 

“Um...to tell you the truth, I’m not sure I’m that hungry anymore.”

Ben looked at her as though she had just said she was a four-headed purple wildebeest from the future, here to warn him about impending doom. “You’re not hungry.” His tone was flat.

But it was true. Her stomach was churning with something akin to anxious guilt. How could she explain it to him without making it obvious why she was so uncomfortable, or reminding him of something he was trying to forget? 

“I’m sorry. It’s just that...well, it feels kind of  _ wrong _ , lying to them. They think we’re…”

“Newlyweds.” He finished, slowly chewing on a bite of steak.

“Yeah. I mean, what if we just explained the situation? We’re already here, and you paid so much money...maybe they’d let us stay.”

He nodded, not meeting her eyes. “You’re right. It’s a lot to ask of you. I just...didn’t have anyone else that I trusted.”

She swallowed the lump pressing against her throat. “I’m glad you trust me. Forget about it, OK? It’s not a big deal, really.”

“No. I told you before, I don’t want you to be uncomfortable. I’ll talk to them tomorrow.”

“So you’ll explain the situation?”

He grunted. “I’ll handle it.” After a moment, he added, “Now, please don’t make me eat all this alone. They’ll be tossing me handfuls of plankton and asking to see my blow-hole.”

Rey couldn’t suppress her giggle, reaching over to pinch a grape from the cheese plate. “That’s what  _ she _ said.”

They ate until satisfied, and by the time the moment came to settle under the blankets, Rey was too full and too sleepy from jet lag to allow space for embarrassment. 

The bed was  _ enormous _ , even considering Ben’s broad shoulders. There was plenty of room between them, although she still felt the heat radiating off his body. 

Once, in 11th grade, they fell asleep on his bed while studying for a physics test. She awoke to Ben gently shaking her, urging that he had to sneak her out before his mom realized she was still there. But her jacket, which she had tossed onto the floor before their session began, was now hanging neatly from the back of his desk chair. Still, she played along, reveling in the press of his arms as he helped to hoist her out of his bedroom window and onto the lawn below. 

What she wouldn’t give to feel those arms around her now, not in friendly assistance or brotherly affection, but in a burning embrace…

There were still six days remaining, but a lifetime of holding back to overcome.

  
  
  



End file.
